lucky 7
by ChanDan231
Summary: All three girls find out that they are pregnant at the same time, you have to read to see why it is lucky 7. Ch. 5 now up. Suggestions of names welcome.
1. Telling

_This is a little bit AU, Ross and Rachel never broke up and are currently married, they got married in January of what was season 4, and have already had Emma. Which is when Monica and chandler hooked up, but everything else is pretty much normal. Including where people live, except for the fact that Rachel lives with ross obviously._

_This story starts off where phoebe has just put David in a cab to head back to Minsk at the end of TOW with all the cheesecakes._

Ch.1: Telling

"I just wish he didn't have to go back so soon," Joey heard phoebe whisper to herself. He came up and gave her a big hug and asked what he could do. Being as they were right in front of Central Perk, she answered, "If you can get me a cup of coffee and a muffin, I would like that."

6 Weeks Later

"Hey, Mon," Phoebe yelled as she entered the apartment, "Where are you?" "I'M coming," she heard Monica say as she appeared from to bathroom, "What is it?"

"I got some exciting news to tell you."

"Cool, but I need to tell you something first, I'm----" Monica got cut off by Rachel who had just come in and interrupted by asking where Joey and Chandler were and that she had something to tell them. They ask here what it is. "I'm pregnant!" They all yelled and screamed for about 4 seconds before Monica said, "So am I, but don't tell chandler, because I just found out like 2 minutes ago, and plan on telling him tomorrow night over dinner."

She turns toward phoebe "so Pheebs, what is your news?" She replied, "I guess you'll find out in about 7 and a half months wont you." Monica took a second to think, "Oh my god phoebe, are you pregnant too?" She just kind of looks at them and slowly nods yes. They all ask "Who's the father?" She says "David is, but the crappy part is, I don't have any contact information for him, so I can't call him, mail him or anything to tell him, I guess ill just tell him the next time he comes home.

"Rachel, when does Ross get back from Italy?" Monica asked wondering when she was going to tell him. Rachel told her, "he gets back Friday afternoon, and we are going to go out to dinner Saturday and I am going to tell him then. I can't believe we are all going to have babies around the same time, this is so cool."

The next night

"Monica, what are all the candles for?" Chandler asked as he came in from a long day at work. "Well, why cant we have a nice candle lit dinner every now and then, and I also found a Christmas present I forgot to give you." Monica goes into her bedroom and retrieves a box from a secret place in her closet, and comes back with a box about the size of 2 packages of index cards put end to end long ways, "Here you go, hope you like it." He opens it and just stares at it, and after about 20 seconds or so says, "does this mean what I think it does?" "Yep, we are going to have to turn to guest room into a nursery." She added very happily. "Well, honey this was always your dream is to have children, now we are going to be parents soon." He sounded a little bit nervous as he didn't want to be a father quite yet, but they were going to be married soon enough.

Saturday night

"Yes, Gellar party of 2, right this way," said the waiter. Rachel turned to her husband and said, "I was going to make reservations for Allesandro's, but being as you just got back from Italy after being there for 4 weeks, I figured you would want some real American food. We haven't really talked about your trip. So, how was Imola?" The waiter showed them to their table as they began to talk about his trip, gave them menus and left. While they were looking at the menus Rachel put hers down and started to talk, "Ross there is a reason that I wanted to come out to dinner tonight, I have something to tell you. In about 8 months Emma is going to have a baby brother or sister." "You mean you and phoebe are going to be pregnant at the same time, this is great, when we get home, I am going to have to tell Monica." Ross told her excitedly. "Uh Ross, she kind of already knows, but if you want to go talk to her about it you want." Rachel told him. They then ordered and ate their meal in peace.

When they got back to the apartment they went over to Monica and Chandler's to talk about the new developments. Monica noticed them come in first, and said, "Rachel told me on Tuesday, congratulations, so you are going to be a dad again huh. Well, it is going to be hell with 3 pregnant women around here huh?" to which Ross replied, "Three, whose the thir--, when did you find out, Mon?"

"Well, when Rachel came over to tell me that she was, I was just coming out of the bathroom from finding out that I was." She told him. Phoebe chimed in saying, "I am not going to get to tell David until he comes back next time, and I don't think that will be in the next nine months."


	2. Doctor Visits

CH. 2: Doctor visits

(2 Months Later)

"Chandler, it is time to go to the doctor's office, are you ready?" Monica screamed as they were almost running late. "Yes, I am right here, but first do you want the keys?" As they drove to the hospital chandler was thinking about what they should name the baby and kept asking Monica, "Chester, Aaron, Alex, all those for boys or Emily, Ruth, or Courtney for girls names?" She said that she like all of those, and to wait to find the sex of the baby out to worry about names.

When they got to the doctor's office, they had the sonogram done, and the doctor said, "well, Ms. Gellar, how many kids were you planning on having, if the answer is 3 then you got all of them right here." "Oh, my god, triplets," she asked not believing it. To which the doctor replied, "yes, you are going to be the mother of 3 in 6 months.

As they were getting home, they saw Rachel and, who was the one to speak first, already knowing that they had an appointment today. "So, Mon, how did it go?" she wanted to know. "Well, in 6 months, you will be looking at a mother of 3" Monica excitedly told her the news.

Rachel then went on to tell them that she was headed to her appointment. "Where's Ross?" Monica wondered than Rachel told her that they were going to meet at the hospital, because he had a class that didn't end for another 20 minutes. "Well, good luck," they wished her. "Phoebe is up in your guys' apartment watching Emma." Rachel told them and then she left.

When they got to the doctor's office he recognized the last name, and remarked "Well, you will find this funny, I just had a Ms. Gellar in here." To which Rachel replied, "yeh, that was probably my sister in law." "Well, Mr. Gellar, do multiple births run in the family, because you guys are going to have twins.?" " do you know the sexes yet?" they both asked at the same time. "well, do you want to know?" "NO, we just want to know that we have the option to know." they both almost screamed at the same time. "If you change your mind, here's my number, call me anytime." The doctor said handing them a piece of paper with a phone number on it.

"Monica," Rachel yelled as she went in the apartment, "I'm having twins!" Monica then sounding exhausted said, "there are going to be at least 6 babies and Emma around here in six months, all depends on how many phoebe has, who knows she might be having twins, being that she is one herself."

"Well, I'll see you all after my appointment." Phoebe told them as she headed out the door. Before she could get out, Joey jumped up and said, "Wait pheebs, I'll come with you, just so you aren't alone. "Aw, thanks Joey." " I just didn't want you to be alone, that's all."

"So, Ms. Buffay, nice to see you again. How are the triplets doing?" Dr. Oberman asked. "they are doing great, getting so big, they 2 ½ now." Phoebe said referring to her brothers babies, which she carried for him and Alice. "Well, you are a twin yourself right?" the doctor asked. "Yes, why?" phoebe asked, puzzled. Then came the news she figured would come, "You're having twins, and I asked because it can sometimes run in the family, and I want you to talk to your mom and see if she was or if she knows if any of her parents were, ok."

When Phoebe came in they all asked, "so?", then phoebe being phoebe says, "so what?" "How is everything?" they ask. She says, "oh, twins." "Congratulations, Pheebs, do you know there are going to be 7 babies and Emma around here in 5 ½ months." They all sounded excited. I have to call my mom, and tell her that I am pregnant first of all and then ask her a couple questions."


	3. Battle of the Sexes

Ch. 3: The Battle of the Sexes

_They find out the sexes of the babies._

Chandler came home from work, and asked, "Hey, Mon how you feeling?" Then monica just ran to the bathroom. Chandler thought, "well, I guess that answers my question." As she came out chandler asked, "What was wrong?" She replied, "Oh, nothing, just the babies think that my bladder is a squeeze toy." "Well, I know something that might make you feel better, why don't we call the doctor and find out the sex of 2 of the babies, and keep the 3rd one a surprise." She seemed to perk up at this suggestion.

They dialed 555-6425, and when someone picked up monica asked for Dr. Long. At being asked this the receptionist paged him on the PA. While she was doing this monica put the phone on speaker. "Hello, Dr. Long speaking." "Dr. Long its Monica Gellar, you told me to call you if I wanted to know the sex of the babies. Well, we just want to know the sex of 2 of them ,and keep the 3rd one a surprise." "Ok, Ms. Gellar, just want to know 2 of them, right. Ok, so you are going to have at least one boy and at least one girl." "Thank you."

After they hung up, they turned to each other and just held close to one another. This happened until Chandler noticed monica was crying. At seeing this, chandler quietly whispered in her ear, "I know what will make you feel better, why don't we go start baby shopping and we can paint the spare bedroom, half blue, and half pink. And when they come the third one can sleep on the half that suits it best, ok?"

At this time Rachel and Ross came in and asked if anything was wrong, and chandler replied, "No, we just found out the sex of two of the babies, and I think it just became solid that she is going to be a mother." "Anyways Rachel and I just decided that we want to know the sex of our babies, and can we borrow your phone for a sec?" "Sure." 555-6425, "Hi, Dr. Long, its Rachel Gellar calling to find out the sex of the babies. Yes I am sure I want to know. Well, thank you." Ross asks her, "Well?" "Two boys." Rachel tells him. "All we need to find out now is the sex of phoebe's babies." Chandler said, "Oh, congratulations you 2."

"Where is phoebe anyways?" Ross asks. Chandler tells him, "I think she is at work right now. We need to ask her if she'll move in with joey so in case she goes into labor she isn't alone, or just in case she needs to be taken to the hospital for something. Does that sound like a good idea?" "Well, we need to ask joey first, but I don't think he'll have trouble with it, after all he is the one that went with her to her doctors appointment so she wouldn't be alone.

Later that day

"Hey, Joey how would you feel if Phoebe came to live with you for a little bit, until she has the babies?" Chandler asked of Joey. "Sure, after all I've been without a roommate for a year and a half." Joey told him.

"Hey, Pheebs, how would you like to move in with Joey until you have the babies?" Chandler asked her over the phone. She answered with, "Sure, I mean it would be nice if I need to be taken to the hospital, because I wont be alone, when do I move in?" "Uh, how is tomorrow after your appointment, just keep your current apartment set up, and we will just bring a bed, and some clothes, and what ever else you might need." Chandler told her.

Same time next day

"So, Pheebs, what are you having?" They all asked her after they had moved her stuff over. "I am having twin boys. David Michael and Aaron Christopher." "Honey, we need to think of names for ours," both monica and Rachel told chandler and ross.

Next chapter is going to be shorter, just a little filler

Ch.4: Welcome Surprise


	4. Names and Surprises

Ch. 4: Names and 2 Welcome surprises

"Chandler," came monica's voice from the bedroom, "we really do need to start thinking about names for the babies." "OK, I have an idea, why don't we go and each make our own lists, without either of us being able to see them till we are done." (A/N: just think of tow the vows)

After they were done, they had lists, and they read like this:

ChandlerMonica

ZacharyJack

EricaEmily

BryanDaniel

AnneSarah

ScottBuddy

ReneeBailey

LoganRussell

AmyDakota

They both looked at each other's list and were moderately surprised that the other had come up with such great names

Meanwhile, over at Ross and Rachel's apartment, there was a knock on the door. "Carol what are you doing here, I was supposed to come over there and pick Ben up around 4." Ross asked her. "Did I forget to tell you that I have to take susan to the airport and then drop by the school? Huh, I guess I forgot to say that. She is being considered for a job in London, and we have something we want to talk to you about, so can you come over some time after she gets back." "Sure, what is it you want to talk about?" "Let's just wait until susan gets back to talk about it, ok, and if Rachel is up to it, you might want to bring her along."

"So, Ben are you excited about having brothers soon." Ross asked his son after carol had left. "I think so, I don't know." Ben said in his 6-year-old voice. "Go in and talk to mommy Rachel for a sec, ok." "OK."

ONE WEEK LATER

Ross and Rachel went over to Carol and Susan's to talk about the thing that carol told them last week, neither of them could even imagine what it was going to be, until Carol said, "First of all we wanted to tell you that Susan got the job in London, which brings us to the main point of discussion. We uunderstand if you don't want to do it, with the babies coming and everything, but we really don't want to make Ben switch schools and friends, and since you are still going o be living here, we were wondering if you wanted him. Like I said, we understand if you don't want to do this, because of the babies, but it is what we think is best for him to have a steady base of friends and teachers, and if we took him, it would be completely different over there. You don't have to decide now, Susan doesn't start the job for another month, so you can have some time to talk it over at home with each other and get back to us later."

At Monica and Chandler's apartment, Chandler came in and said, "Hey Mon, did you know that the Davis' are moving out next door, so I went down to talk to treeger, and he says someone is already going to be moving in, but he doesn't know their name yet."

Across the hall, there came a knock at the door, Phoebe went to open it, saw who was there and yelled, "Oh My God."

A/N: who is at the door, I guess youll find out in the next chapter.


	5. Shopping and surprise

A/N: All the girls are about 5 months along.

Ch.5: Baby Shopping and the completion of the second surprise.

"David, when did you get back in town?" Phoebe asked still stunned at who was at the door. "I just got in, and I went to your apartment, saw a guy in the hall, and he told me you were living here for the next few months, and now I think I see why, how far along are you?" David answered and asked. Five months." Phoebe told him. "Congratulations, who is the --- wait a second, did you just say five months?" He asked, remembering the last time he was in town. "Yes, and I think an equal amount of congratulations goes to you, I think you just figured it out, Daddy. Hey, I was going to go shopping with the others, do you want to come?" she asked him. "No, I am really sorry, I have a meeting to tell the people that granted us the money that we achieved positronic distillation of subatomic particles, but I will be at my hotel room in about 3 hours, call me when you get back from shopping." He more than happily informed her while slipping her a piece of paper with his info on it.

"Everyone ready," came Ross' voice as he came into monica and Chandler's apartment. "I know the best store to go shopping at for baby stuff, lets just hope they have enough stuff for 7 babies at the same time." "ROSS!" came Rachel's voice, "We are not going back to the store where the clerk was hitting on you when we were buying stuff for Emma." "Honey, she doesn't even work there anymore, I know because I went back there about a month ago with monica and chandler to buy a couple of things, but they wanted to do the majority of their shopping with us and Phoebe.

As they were walking to the store, they got talking about there being at least 5 boys and 2 girls (the 2 girls being the one monica and chandler know about and Emma) around in about 4 months. They also noticed something about phoebe, and how she seemed extremely happy about something. When they finally asked her why she was so happy, she told them in her excited tone, "David's back from Russia for good." "Oh my god, we are so happy for you Pheebs, how did he react to the news that he is going to be a daddy in four months." "Fairly well, I mean better tan Ross did when he found out about Emma, come on let's go shopping." When they got to the store they were happy to see that it had obviously just been stocked. "With triplets, how many changing tables are we going to need? I would think only 2, because we cant be changing all 3 of them at the same time." Chandler wondered aloud.

"Look at these cribs, don't they look nice Ross?" Rachel asked her husband. "Actually I was thinking we only get one crib, and get Emma a big kids bed, after all she is 2 ½ years old." Ross replied. "Good idea Honey."

"Chandler, here are some nice cribs, and best thing is they are all the same style, so all we would have to do to make them match is to put the right color blankets in it." Monica sounded excited, and then realized something that had been bothering her ever since she had learned she was having triplets. "Chandler, we are going to have to find a house outside of the city sometime soon. Because, I mean you don't want to raise kids in the city. And we also need to set a wedding date, I would prefer if it were a while after the babies are born, so I don't have any of my baby weight." "Mon, I have been thinking about that too, so how about a Christmas wedding, how would you like that." Chandler sounded relieved knowing that she was thinking about the same things as he was. "that seems fine, so our wedding is going to be December 25, 2001, lets tell the others when we get home."

Meanwhile, in the other part of the store, over by the toy section, Ross, Rachel, and phoebe were talking. "So, Phoebe what do you think of the names Ryan Samuel, and Zachary Daniel?" Rachel asked her best friend. Before she could answer, Ross interrupted asking, "When did you come up with those names and why did you ask phoebe about them before you asked me?" "These are the four names we had narrowed it down to, so I thought you would be ok if I used all of them, and if you could grab that crib please, thanks."

"Well, I think that is it, so we need to pay for this stuff and then it will be delivered on Tuesday to our new apartment." Ross told her when they were paying for the merchandise they had bought that day. Then Monica and Chandler asked where they were moving to. And Rachel wrote down on a piece of paper: 495 Grove St. Apt. 18. "And when were you planning on telling us that you were the ones moving in next door to us?" Monica asked in her bossy tone. "Well, we were going to call and ask if you had met your new neighbors yet, and you of course would say no, but then I would ask you what you would say if I told you that you were talking to them right now."

Next: Ch. 6 Moving Day

A/N: I already know when the babies will be born, any guesses, put them in the reviews. Hint: it is a significant date, and do some math.


End file.
